Lisra Dämmerwind
| Spezialisierung = Klaue (bär) | Geburtsnachname = Lohrodias | Geburt = Astranaar | Alter = 10498 | Zugehörigkeit = Länderei der Kaldorei | Größe = 210 cm | Gewicht = 75 kg | Haarfarbe = Grün | Augenfarbe = Silber/Golden | Besonderheiten = Drei Narben an der Rechten Schulter | Gesinnung = Neutral }} Die Gesichte Kapitel 1: Und so Erwacht ein Kind der Sterne Die Nacht, die Zeit eines Tages indenen sich die Kaldorei am Wohlsten fühlten wärend einer Zeit die man Urzeit nannte gut einige Jahrhunderte vor dem Großen Krieg der Ahnen, es Regnete der Himmel war bewölkt und eine Schwangere Kaldorei lag in den Venen eine Mutter die sich nie erahnen könnte was ihr Ungeborenes einst erleben würde, diese Mutter Norinama war ihr name gebor gut Fünfhundert jahre vor den Schrecklichen ereignisen am Brunnen der Ewigkeit ein Kind, ein Mädchen, ein Kind der Sterne, Elune selbst schien Herabzublicken als sich wärend dieser Geburt die Wolken dehnten und die Sterne zu sehen waren, immerwieder waren lücken in der decke zu sehen, der Regen Plätscherte auf den Boden die Geburt dieses Mädchens dauerte Stunden bis Tief in die Einsamste Nacht hinein bis man das Schreien eines Babys hörte einer Kaldorei ihr name ist Lisra. Norinama jene Mutter war Überglücklich als sie ihre Tochter in den Armen halten durfte, erschöpft von der Geburt sah sie ihre Tochter an und Zeichnete ihre Traditonelle Volkstattovierung entlang mit dem finger jene sollten im angesicht des Mondes die Sicheln der Elune darstellen von der Stirn herab über die Wangen wusste sie tief in sich das ihre Tochter den Mut des Kampfes Lernen würde und die Weisheit eines der Ältesten Adeligen der Hochwohlgeborenen. Die Kleine Lisra war eine sehr lebhafte Person, Norinama wie auch der Vater Lardust merkten in den ersten Jahren das Lisra ein Freigeist war egal welche Lektion sie von ihnen Lehrte sie verstand es doch Agierte anders, Gerechtigkeit vor der Knechtschaft der Gemeinen und niederträchtigen das hatte natürlich auch folgen für die Eltern der Kleinen wärend sich Norinama dafür entschuldigte wenn Lisra etwas Zerstörte ausversehen oder mit absicht wärend ihr Vater Lardust die schäden abarbeitete oder Bezahlte das Volk der Kaldorei war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch von Niederer bestimmung, es war Fußvolk im Glanz der Hochwohlgeborenen aber dies störte Sorajaa keines falls sie tat was ein Freigeist macht, sie lebte sie atmete und sie verstand sich sehr gut mit der Natur. Im Späteren Alter ihrer Kindheit musste Lisra viele fragen stellen, unteranderem warum sie keine Freunde habe, denn es war so ihr Freigeist sorgte für Angst unter anderen Eltern dessen Kinder durften nicht mit ihr spielen, an sich schien es die Kleine nicht zu Stören doch innerlich so fühlte sie sich etwas einsam, wenigstens gaben ihr ihre Eltern die Zuneigung die sie brauchte, der Vater von Lisra brauchte ihr sogar einige Handgriffe der Schnitzerei bei und auch der Schreinerns, wärend ihre Mutter ihr das Schneidern lehrte zumindestens die Anfänge. Die Kindheit zog an der Kleinen Lisra so schnell vorbei und dann doch wieder nicht, sie hatte keine Freunde ihre Eltern hatten immerwieder kleinere und Größere Probleme doch sie Liebten ihre einzige Tochter überalles. In einer art Schule lehrten Weise Älteste den Kaldorei die Geschichte ihres Volkes, die entstehung, ihren Glauben, der weg der für die Kaldorei bestimmt war und die Erdkunde natürlich, damals war Azeroth noch Kalimdor und ein Riesiger Kontitent das erstaunte das Mädchen natürlich obwohl sie immer wieder den Unterricht störte und Disziplinar strafen bekam so änderte ihr Freigeist leider rein garnichts daran sie zu Hindern. Wärend die Jahre und Jahrzente dieses Mädchen Prägten und sie Lehrte so entwickelte sie sich auch von einer Kleinen Randalierenden Kaldorei einem Freigeist zu einer doch sehr ansehlichen Kaldorei, natürlich war sie in der Arbeiterklasse und Trug teils Lumpen, hatte auch oft genug dreck im gesicht aber sah man das dahinter so sah man ein wahres Kind der Sterne, sie Lehrte den beruf ihres Vaters die Schreinerei und half ihrer Mutter oft genug im Haushalt mit sie Lernte sogar sich besser zu benehmen obwohl ihre Zunge immernoch ausprach was sie wollte und dachte. Mit ihrer Volljährigkeit als Erwachsene Anerkannte Kaldorei in der Gesellschaft war sie nun Dreihundertjahre geworden, nicht wissend das dass Böse auf diese Junge Kaldorei nur wartet lebte sie ihr Leben wie jeder andere, in Frieden und auch im Erträglichen Lebenszustand. Damit wurde aus dem Kleinen Stern, ein Schöner Großer Stern welche die im Glanze Liebte, die Natur liebte und auch ihre Eltern vom Ganzen Herzen Liebte. Kapitel 2: Der Krieg der Uralten Gut Vierhundertfünfzig Jahre nach der Geburt der Kleinen Lisra einem Freigeist welche sich zu einer Ansehnlichen Arbeitenden und immernoch recht gut erzogenen Kaldorei entwickelt hat passierte etwas schlimmes. Die Wächter und einige Gelehrte der Nachtelfen welche die Hochwohlgeborenen Warnten von ihrem Missbrauch der Quelle der Macht der Arkanen Magie versagten in ihrer Mitteilung an jene, denn sie und die Königin beider "Völker" in einem wollten diese Neue Quelle um keinen Preis aufgeben. Doch schon einige Zeit Später sollte sich die Warnung jener als Begründet erweisen denn die Brennende Legion, das Böse in Person angeführt von Sargaras dem Gefallenen Titanen witterte die Arkane Magie und die einsetzung jener auf dem Kleinen Planeten Azeroth sorgsam Planten die Feindlichen Anführer die Invasion dieses Planeten der brennende Titan gab sich als weise Gottheit aus und nahm über den Brunnen Kontakt mit dem Berater Azsharas,Xavius auf. Sargeras erkannte die Machtgier Xavius' und konnte ihn überzeugen ein Portal vorzubereiten das ihn nach Azeroth bringen soll.Königin Azshara sehnte sich ebenfalls nach Sargeras, sie glaubte das nur Er würdig wäre ihr Gemahl zu sein.Durch das Portal traten bereits die ersten "göttlichen" Diener,darunter Hakkar der Hundemeister. doch genug mit der Geschichtsstunde, zu dieser Zeit so war Lisra im Eschental unterwegs, ihre Eltern wie auch sie selbst merken das etwas ungutes in der Luft lag und damit hatten sie recht die Streitkräfte der Kaldorei Formierten sich, und zwar aus jeder Klasse Arbeiter, Krieger, Arzt jeder der gewillt war das zu verteidigen was ihm Lieb und teuer ist so ging Sorajaa ebenfalls und ihre Eltern zogen besorgt um ihre Tochter ebenfalls mit, in den Sammelbarracken wurden Rüstungen Waffen ausgeteilt und es trafen alte Verbündete Erwacht aus den Tiefen hervor, Tauren, Irdenen, Bergriesen, Feendrachen soviele Völker selbst die Pandaren ein recht Friedfertiges Volk beteiligten sich da die Existenz von Azeroth auf dem Spiel stand, geführt von Wiederständischen Adeligen Hochwohlgeborenen Zogen die Vereinten Streitkräfte in die Schlacht gegen die Brennende Legion welche alles um den Brunnen der Ewigkeit eroberten, Schlacht für Schlacht mussten die Kaldorei jedoch merken das sie immer mehr an Boden verloren gegen ihre Feinde. Lisra und ihre Eltern Kämpfen an den noch Leichtesten Fornten gegen Teufelshunde Wichteln und ebenso gegen andere Niedere Dämonen Völker doch auch ihre Linien wurden immer weiter zurückgedrängt. Lisra war Zornig weshalb die Befehlshaber solch versagen erbrachten, sie hatte zwar keine ahnung vom Krieg und auch nicht vom Militär doch wusste sie durch den Missmut der Kaldorei das jene nicht Fähig genug sind um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen, in der Schlacht um das heutige Aszhara einer der Finalen kämpfe in der Region und nichtmal als zu weit von Suramar '''der mithin Größten Kaldorei / Hochwohlgeborenen stadt wo die Hohepriesterinnen der Elune ihren Hochheiligen Tempel hatten sah es so aus als wäre alles vorbei, die letzten verbände der Kaldorei waren am ende und Sorajaa und ihre Eltern auch sie haben so Tapfer zusammgekämpft und durchgehalten und dennoch schien alles aus, bis ein Horn erschallte in der Dunkelsten Stunde für die Streitkräfte es war das Horn von Cenarius und Cenarius der Halbgott gezeugt von Elune und Malorne dem Mächtigen Hirschgott erschien aus den Wäldern hinter den Streitkräften mit den Halbgöttern und einer Armee von Treants welche dem Ruf des Halbgottes Gehör schenkten. Die Übrigen Streitkräfte der Kaldorei und ihrer Verbündeten lebenden schlossen sich einem Großangelegtem Angriff an und Gemeinsam in einem Riesigen Kampf durchbrachen sie die Angreifenden Linien der Brennenden legion weit zurück nach Suramar, durch die Heilende Aura der Halbgötter welche "Mut, Hoffnung, Stärke und die Hingabe für die Natur und alles Leben auf Ur-Kalimdor" rüberbrachten standen sie da und Ruhten sich alle für einen Gewissen moment aus, Sorajaa war wahrlich erschöpft aber zufrieden auch ihre Eltern waren froh das es ihrer tochter gut ging. Ein Tauren erzählte Lisra etwas über den Halbgott wärend des lagerfeuers sie kannte Cenarius sie sah ihn mal im Walde wie er da stand auf der Lichtung elegand und doch schien die Natur um ihn herum eine Entspannte und Wärmende Umgebung zu sein, Pflanzen Wachsten, Tiere Lebten, die Vögel selbst landeten sogar auf ihm und zwitscherten, sie war so Begeistert davon doch traute sich nie hinzugehen, der Tauren sprach von einer Legende die besagte. ''Die Tauren (Shu'halo) jagten den weißen Hirsch(Apa'ro) durch die Wälder und Gegenden Kalimdors. Um seinen Häschern zu entkommen soll der Hirsch in den Himmel aufgestiegen sein. Dort wurde er aber vor den Sternen gebremst. Das eine Auge der Erdmutter, Mu'sha (der Mond, also Elune) verliebte sich in ihn. Sie gab ihm Obdach und Schutz vor den Tauren.'' ''Während dieser Zeit wurde Cenarius gezeugt. So erzählt es die Legende.'' Die Junge Kaldorei war Faszinierend sie lernte die verschiedenen Völker kennen und gewann so einige freunde, viele Verlor sie aber am Tag der entscheidung der Schlacht um den Brunnen der Ewigkeit selbst, die Vereinten Truppen hatten sich versammelt und brüllten laut Mut gefasst, von den Halbgöttern und Göttern Unterstützt, Stürzten sich die Verliebenen Streitkräfte Ur-Kalimdor's in die Schlachten Lisra hat wärend dieses Krieges viel gelernt über sich über angst und auch über viele entscheidungen die sie treffen musste, welche sie prägten der krieg wendete sich und schluss endlich an der Westfront des Brunnens gewannen die Streitkräfte unter Hohen Verlusten als Sorajaa und die Teilkräfte des Westpunktes nach Norden aufbrauchen sahen sie Tot und elend und den Hirschgott Malornen wie er gegen den Gleichstarken Archimonde einem der Zwei Feldherren von Sargaras gegenüberstand, die Streitkräfte mussten mit ansehen wie ihr Größter Kämpfer auf dem Schlachtfeld sein ende fand, und Archimonde ihm an seinem Geweih packte und das Genick brach, teils Demoralisiert fassten sie aber mut als der Brunnen versiegt und in sich zu Impludieren schien dies war jedoch nicht vom Vorteil, es gab durch diese Teilung Azeroths viele verluste und auch Lisra 's eltern starb bei jener als sie versuchten ihrer Tochter zu hilfe zu kommen, ein Greif rettete Lisra doch sie sah wie ihre Eltern herabfallen in die Tiefen. Das war das Ende für die Kleine Lisra beim Krieg der Ahnen oder Uralten, Natürlich trauerte sie um ihre eltern und konnte es nie wirklich verarbeiten doch wusste sie durch den Krieg das ihre Eltern gewünscht hätten das sie weitermachen soll, und nicht verzagen soll. '''Kapitel 3: Der Weg des Druidentums Nachdem der Große Krieg vorbei war und die Welt gespalten haben sich die Kaldorei auf dem Heutig Bekanntem Kalimdor niedergelassen und ihre Bauten wieder aufgenommen, auch Lisra war zurück ins Eschental gekehrt nach Astranaar und Lebte wieder ihr Leben, nachdem der neue Brunnen von Illidan erschaffen wurde doch die neue Regierung der Nachtelfen hatte die Greuel des Krieges und die Verbrechen der Hochgeborenen nicht vergessen. Sie bitten die Drachenaspekte um Hilfe,diese sollen die arkane Macht des zweiten Brunnens bannen.Ysera,Alexstrasza und Nozdormu pflanzen einen Samen des Mutterbaums G'Hanir.Durch die Macht des Brunnens keimt dieser umgehend in einen gewaltigen Baum.Dann segnet die Drachenaspekte die Nachtelfen und binden diese Segen an den Baum: So Sprachen die Aspekte Folgende Sätze auf um diesen Baum zu Segnen. ' Nozdormu: Die Nachtelfen sollen niemals Altern und ewig leben. Alexstrasza: Die Nachtelfen sollen nie unter Seuchen und Krankheiten leiden Ysera: Die Nachtelfen erhalten Zugang zum Smaragdgrünen Traum und können die Wege der Druiden beschreiten.' Nach der Weihe wird Illidan Sturmgrimm zu zehntausend Jahren unterirdischer Haft verurteilt.Maiev Schattensang ist die oberste Kerkermeisterin,die Behüterinnen die Wachmannschaft. Lisra bekam mit das Malfurion auch die Hochwohlgeborenen Verbannte für immer aus den Länderein der Kaldorei, sie war erfreut darüber das zu hören und so began auch die Lange Wacht in dieser Zeit wurde die Struktur der Kaldorei völlig über den haufen geworden, Tyrande entließ die Adeligen aus dem Dienste der Armee setze auch Fähige Normale Kaldorei ein und die Mondpriesterinnen und bildete somit die Schildwache, wärend Malfurion nach einer Zeit von Cenarius die wege des Druidentums gelehrt bekam und dieses wisser gemeinsam mit ihm an die Schüler der Kaldorei weitergeben wird. Lisra war eine der wenigen Weiblichen Kaldorei die es schaften jenen weg beschreiten zu dürfen, durch ihr denken und handen hebte sie sich weit ab doch auch dieser Weg war sehr schwer für sie eine völlige umgewöhnung, sie Lehrte von einem der Ersten Shando's die von Shando Sturmgrimm lehrten, der name ihres Shando's war Arinados Wurzelknäul einen namen den sie nie vergessen würde. seit anbeginn der ausbildung hatte er sie aufgezogen ihr eingetrichtert sie schaffe es nicht das Motivierte sie zwar aber war es dennoch nicht leichter dadurch sie und zwei andere Schüler lehrten auf Reisen das Harmonieren mit der Natur, das Heilen der Tiere und Lisra wie die anderen beiden Schüler Medis und Ricksu tratten an ihrer ersten prüfung dem Großen Bärengeist vor, sie hatten sich entschlossen den weg der Kralle zu gehen, sie suchten ihn und Fanden ihn auch in der Mondlichtung, dort waren sie gut Fünf Wochen und Lehrten vom Großen bärengeist alles was er ihnen über die Natur des Bären beibringen konnte, abschließend mussten die Schüler lernen sich in die Form des Bären zu verwandeln ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren und auch danach gegeneinander so zu Kämpfen das sie sich nicht ernsthaft verletzten, die drei Schüler hatten sich auf ihrer reise angefreundet und doch Kämpfen alle drei gegeneinander in der Bärengestalt nachdem sie eine Woche brauchten bis sie die Verwandlung beherrschten, Lisra war im Mittleren Durchschnitt Medis war wohl am Schnellsten und Ricksu hat sich im Kampf vollkommen verloren er hat Sorajaa im zweikampf nachdem medis ausgeschaltet war mit der Großen Pranke Lisra ernsthaft an der schulter verletzt woraufhin der Große Bärengeist den außerkontrolle geratenden Ricksu besänftigen musste und zwangsmäßig für immer aus der Gestalt holen musste. damit war die Ausbildung aber nicht abgebrochen für die Drei, Shando Ariandos Wurzelknäul hat sie viele Jahre weiter gelehrt und auch Trainiert im Kampf doch ist da der weg noch lange nicht vorbei, die Kaldorei war eine Schülerin der Kralle sie hatte den Segen des Großen Bärengeist und dennoch musste sie soviel noch lernen. Kapitel 4: Der Krieg der Satyre und die Worgen Wie die Zeit vergeht so wurde auch die Kaldorei Lisra Älter, in den Lehren und Wegen des Druidentums, wurde sie weiter gelehrt auch wenn das Alte Verhalten eines Freigeistes wieder ans Lichte kam und der Große Geist des Bären ihr Verhalten für die Natur klar eine Unsterbliche Verbindung aufbaute dafür sie aber Grimmiger und Brummiger wurde Zeichnete dies ihr Leben als Verteidigerin der Natur selbst. Am Krieg der Satyre'n und die Geschehnissen der Worgen beteiligte sich die Junge Kaldorei nur wenig als sie Flüchtlingen die von einer seite von Satyrn und von der anderen von Worgen die sich Bekriegten belagert wurden sie brachte diese Flüchtlinge durch die Höhle des Passes in das Steinkrallengebirge an einem Sicheren Orte, und hat sich danach wieder in die Wälder tief zurückgezogen. Später Hörte sie wie der Krieg verlaufen ist, das die Worgen unschuldige zu ihres gleichen machten, das diese Druiden sich nichtmehr im Griff haben, und auch das Malfurion Sturmgrimm, Raelar Flammzahn und sein Gefolge in den Smaragdgrünentraum Sperrte und sich selbst danach schlafen legte wie soviele anderen Druiden auch. Kapitel 5: Der Krieg der Sandstürme Jahrtausende nach dem Sieg über der Legion, sahen sich die Nachtelfen einem neuen Feind gegenüber, den Insektoiden Silithiden und ihren Herren, unter der Führung von Erzdruide Fandral Hirschhaupt war Sorajaa an jenem Krieg mitbeteiligt als Unterstützende kraft, die gefahr dieser Insekten war Großer als die Kaldorei es Ursprünglich ahnen konnten, und die ersten Kämpfe verliefen unter vielen Verlusten bis die Insekten in massen hervorbreschten und die Kaldorei ein nach dem anderen zurückdrängten wärend dieses Krieges Lernte Sorajaa ihren Zukünftigen Gatten Noran Dämmerwind kennen einen Druiden der es Verstand ein wahrer Bär zu sein Gemeinsam mit den Zirkelmitgliedern und der Klar in der Überzahl seienden Schildwache welche ihren Großen auftritt hatte Kämpfen sie verzeifelt gegen die Insektoren vergeblich, Lisra und Noran mussten sich mit ihren Truppen nach einiger Zeit aus Burg Cenarius zurückziehen zum Pass von Ungoro wo sie erbittert die Schneise offenhielten für Truppen welche sich zu den Letzten Verteidigungsanlagen jenes Passes zurückzogen, selbst mit der Kraft der Bronzedrachen hatten die Kaldorei an der Front kein Glück gehabt bis die anderen Drachenschwärme den Kaldorei und auch dem Bronzedrachenschwarm zu hilfe kamen und Gemeinsam die Insekten wieder zur Frontlinie zurückschlugen, Lisra war Fasziniert von Drachen sie betrachtete jene Stärke und ihr Können, obwohl sie Magie Nutzen was ihr zwar absolut nicht gefallen hatte man sagte sich in der Frontlinie das Die leiblichen Kinder der Aspekte etwas dort entdeckten und zwar das der alte Gott C'thun hinter den Angriffen steckt und das die schiere Zahl der Silithiden nicht zu schlagen ist. Bis auf Anachronos drangen die Kinder der Aspekte in die Stadt ein und erzwangen genügend Zeit um eine magische Barriere um Ahn'Qiraji zu schließen an welcher die Druiden durch ihrer gabe der Natur beteiligt waren aufdass jene sich niemals öffen möge. Der Skarabäuswall soll die Insektoiden so lange gebannt halten bis eine mächtige Streitmacht auf den Plan tritt und siegen kann. Das Zepter der Sandstürme soll ihnen den Zugang zur Stadt ermöglichen.Doch Fandral Hirschhaupt will seinem Volk nie wieder ein solches Leid zumuten.Er zerschmettert das Zepter, und die Freundschaft mit den Drachen. Nach dem Krieg der Sandstürme welcher sehr Verlustreich für das Volk der Kaldorei war zog sich Lisra mit ihrem Gefunden Gatten Noran in die Tiefen Wälder des Eschentals zurück und Gründete dort eine Familie sie bekam wie ihre Mutter damals in der Zeitspanne eine Tochter einen Wilderen Freigeist als sie es selbst sei, ihr name sollte der sein welcher ihrer Mutter trug "Norinama" Dämmerwind, Noran und Lisra haben auch vor der Geburt das Band der Verbundenheit ausgetauscht gehabt einen Armreif aus der Wurzel des Heimatbaumes welcher ihren Segen mit dem von Elune gab. Und so hat sich einige Zeit lang das Glück der Kaldorei auf ihre seite geschlagen. Kapitel 6: Die Drachenreiter der Insel Drachenfels Jahre Später nach bevor die Shen'dralar die Ruinen in Feralas betratten war Lisra mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Wege zur Insel Drachenfels, um dort ein Seltenes Kraut von den Gründrachen und ihren Reitern zu erfragen, ihre Reise war sehr gemütlich durch das Eschental rüber hoch zur Dunkelküste von dortaus nahmen sie das Schiff hinüber, angekommen auf der Insel erblicken die beiden die weiten und die Schönheit von Drachenfels die Kaldorei und die Gründrachen haben sich ein Wunderschönen Ort ausgesucht und aufgebaut um ihr Leben hier führen zu können, Ysera die Träumerin Aspekt und Mutter der Gründrachen hat den kaldorei von Drachenfels erlaubt auf ihren Kindern zu Reiten und Fliegen. Wären die Beiden einige tage später gekommen um sich die Kräuter zu besorgen so wären sie wohl oder übel von Deathwings Brut mit der Insel Drachenfels vernichtet worden. sie konnten aber vom Festland sehen wie das Licht von Drachenfels erloschen ist, was Lisra nach der Freundlichkeit und er Schönheit dieses Ortes enorm Zornig machte auf die Ungerechtigkeit die manchmal herrscht. es Formte sie das ereignis Lehrte sie das damalige Gerechtigkeit vor dem Recht des Größeren Stände, und sie fing es wieder auf und lehrte es auch ihrer Tochter weiter. Kapitel 7: Die Ankunft der Orcs und Menschen Etwa 1.000 Jahre nach dem Krieg der Sandstürme treffen erstmalig die Orcs und Menschen auf Kalimdor ein, Lisra war zu dem Zeitpunkt in ihrer Heimatstadt Astranaar gewesen um sich auf ihre Lange Reise vorzubereiten mit ihrem Gatten Noran gen Berg Hyjal auf der Reise hin kamen Beobachterinnen ihr und ihrem Gatten entgegen jene Berichteten von Grünen Wesen die einfach anfingen die Wälder zu Rodern und wollen dies unverzüglich Cenarius bescheit geben. Lisra und Noran sind schnellsten weges zu der Position der von den Beobachterinnen gegeben Informationen gelangt und sahen die Orcs da die sogut wie alle Druiden Schlaften in Höhlen und Tempelbauten, daher warteten sie auf verstärkung der Beobachterinnen, beide Wandelten sich in die Form des Bären und gingen mit einigen Bogenschützen in den Kampf kleine Schlarmützel waren dies, gegen die Unheiligen Wesen welche ihren Heiligen Wald schändigten. Fern ab von dem Gesehen zwischen Grom Hellscream und dem Halbgott Cenarius kämpften die Beiden Druiden Gnardenlos gegen jene welcher der Natur schadten doch als Cenarius starb merkten sie beide es ungläubig das diese Grünen Wesen ihn töteten zogen sie sich erstmals zurück mit den anderen um sich zu Formieren und Beraten was sie nun tun könnten. Wenige Zeit Später wurde den Formierten Truppen berichtet das die Hohemondpriesterin Tyrande die Brennende Legion Gesichtet habe unter Führung des Feldherren und Götter Töter Archimonde und auch das sie nur knapp mit dem Leben davon kam. Kapitel Fortsetzung: Die Niederlage der brennenden Legion Wenige Zeit Später Verteidigten sich die Streitkräfte nahe Astranaar gegen die Menschen und Orcs mit erfolg, sie änderten die Richtung gen Hyjal einige der Truppenteile folgte ihnen auf den Berg wo sie sich Tyrande angeschlossen haben welche gerade die Druiden und Erzdruide Malfurion Sturmgrimm erweckte durch Mysteriöse zufälle ereignete sich das die Anführer der Menschen, Kaldorei und Orcs sich zusammfanden und dem Propheten Medivh anhörten, er brang sie dazu sich zusammzustellen gegen die Brennende Legion. Die Schlacht um Berg Hyjal war Gnardenlos und unerbittlich in dieser Schlacht verlor Lisra ihren Gatten an einen Dämonenlord welcher ihm das Leben heraussaugte und danach beim lebendigen Leibe fras, Verbittert und Getrübt druch das Schicksal musste sie aber weiterkämpfen genug Zeit für Erzdruide Sturmgrimm herausschlagen wie es möglich war, bis sie von einem Stumpfen Streitkolben in den Wald geschlagen wurde und dort bewusstlos lag. Der Verlauf der Schlacht war das die Vereinten kräfte unter Zahlreichen Opfern es schaften genug Zeit heraus zu schlagen, der Feldherr Archimonde ist auf die Finte des Erzdruiden hereingefallen und die Irrwiche die Geister der natur folgen seinem Rufe durch das Horn und wurde in einer Riesigen Explosion am Weltenbaum getötet, Nordrassil wurde so stark dabei verletzt das die Nachtelfen ihre Unsterblichkeit verloren doch Azeroth war gerettet, die Welt wie wir sie kannten war gerettet. Lisra wurde in einem Lazarett wieder Wach, einige Wochen nach der Schlacht um den Berg, ihre Tochter war bei ihr gewesen und betete zu Elune das sie wieder erwachen würde nach einigen Ruhetagen entschloss sich Lisra mit ihrer tochter fern ab des Krieges auf dem Berge des Steinkrallengebirges einen Neuen Wohnort zu errichten wo sie dann teils in trauer teil im Glück überlebt zu haben erstmals weiterleben würden. Kapitel 8: Die Zeit Verschwand Vier Jahre ist es her das sich die Sterblichen Völker zusammschlossen um Gemeinsam gegen den Ansturm der Brennenden Legion zu trotzen, Vier jahre nachdem Lisra ihren Geliebten Gefährten verlor der Jahrtausende an ihrer seite Lebte sie verarbeitete ihren Frust recht schnell wenn auch ihre Tochter weniger, ihre Tochter wurde ein Freigeist der Natur mit Speer und wildem Outfitt druchstreifte sie das Steinkrallengebirge und bestrafte mit ihrer Mutter jeden der die Natur zu Schändigen wollte Alles was außerhalb in den Landen Vorging kümmerte sie weniger, sie trat dem Zirkel des Cenarius als Vollwertige Druidin der Klaue (bär umbenannt) bei, man hatte die Diffinition von Kralle und Klaue umbenannt gehabt weshalb fragte sie nie. auch wenn die Frauen erst nach der schlacht um Berg Hyjal im Zirkel mehr rechte bekamen so war ihr dies nie wichtig gewesen, sie wollte der Natur dienen und ihrem Instikt das Richtige zu tun sie Blieb sich die Jahrtausende mal mehr mal weniger treu doch alles was sie erlebte führte sie an einen Punkt, das dass Leben gibt und nimmt doch man muss es stehts Respektieren. Und so schreibt eine Kaldorei ihre Geschichte in der Welt von Azeroth. Aussehen Die Kaldorei die vor euch steht wird gut 210 cm sie scheint für ihre Größe recht schlank wenn auch mit leichten Muskeln bepackt, ihre Kaldorei hält sie stets schlicht sie scheint nicht von der masse all zu stark abheben zu wollen, ihr Grünes Kurzes haar und der Zopf lassen sie Jünger wirken als erahnt und ihre Silbernen augen mit dem Goldenen Schleicher scheinen zu den Zwei Tatto mondsicheln gut zu passen sollte man sie jemals oben ohne sehen so würde man an ihrer Rechten Schulter über jene hinweg einen Prankenhieb sehen die Narben sind nurnoch Hauchzart scheinbar ist dies mehrere Jahrzehnte oder Jahrhunderte vielleicht auch mehr her. Das Leben beim Zirkel Das Leben beim Zirkel ist für sie wichtig, und ihre Aufgabe im Steinkrallengebirge hat sie zusammen mit ihrer Tochter hervorragend erfüllt, als sie Später Großmutter wurde so sah sie ihre aufgabe als erfüllt an, denn nun Wachte ihre Familie zusamm mit den anderen über das Steinkrallengebirge und sie sehnte sich nach einer Reise oder neuen aufgabe. Verhalten Lisra wirkt wie eine Streng Gläubige Kaldorei, neben dem Glaube an Elune vergöttert sie auch den Großen Bärengeist, welcher ihr die gabe erteilt und Lehrte die Form der Natur des Bären anzunehmen und zu Kontrollieren was aber auch seit den jahrtausenden eine Prägung auf sie ablässt, sie ist Leicht zu Reizen wenn sie Sauer wird dann hebt sie auch laut die Stimme an, sie ist öfter auch Brummig aber sie kann sich gewiss auch zusammreißen wenn man sie Leitend führt, Treue Gerechtigkeit Mut und die Verbundenheit zur Natur zeichnen sie aus als Bärin des Zirkels. Unterkategorie Völker Azeroth's Menschen: Sie sieht die Menschen als Kinder des Tages an, ein Volk was scheinbar schnell lernt doch auch sehr naiv ist sie steht ihnen Neutral gegenüber. Zwerge: Sie hatte bislang nie viel Kontakt mit Zwergen, aber da sie Mitglieder der Allianz sind und sehr Unverderblich steht sie Neutral bis Freundlich ihr gegenüber. Gnome: Sie sieht einen Gnom als ein doch Faszinierend zu beobachtendes Wesen an, sie mag zwar nicht das sie so Natur schädigend entwickeln jedoch sind sie Allianz mitglieder und versuchen nur auf ihre Art zu helfen Neutral steht sie ihnen gegeüber. Kaldorei: Ihr Volk ist alles für sie sie liebt es und ist ab und an sogar recht Nationalistisch die Treuer ihrem Volk gegenüber wird sie nie ablegen Ehrfürchtig. Draenei: Sie Schätzt das Volk sehr und weiß um ihre Vergangenheit, sie entgegnet ihnen Freundlich bis Wohlwollend. Orcs: Die Orcs scheinen bei ihr Zwiegespalten zu sein, der Kriegshymnenclan wird abgrundtief von ihr gehasst wärend die Orc sonst doch Recht Neutral gegenüber ist, ebenso jenen des Irdenen Rings entgegnet sie sogar freundlich. Trolle: Sie sind wohl das einzige Volk welches sie nicht Leiden kann und es niemals wird, natürlich haben trolle auch naturverbundene wege aber durch den Jahrtausenden Konflikt den die Trolle in der Dunkelküste und in den Wäldern immer hatten mag sie jene einfach nicht, Druiden welche dem Zirkel beitretten entgegnet sie mit Neutralität bis sie sich bewiesen haben. Goblins: sie scheint Goblins welche den weg des Schamanismus gehen zu Akzeptieren aber sonst scheint sie jenen ein Feindliches verhalten gegenüber zu Zeigen aber kein Hasserfülltes. Familie Vater: Lardust Lohrodias (Schreiner) † Mutter: Norinama Lohrodias (Schneiderin) † Gefährte: Noran Dämmerwind (Druide des Bären) † Tochter: Norinama Dämmerwind (Freigeist) Gefährte der Tochter: Amardus Wolkengesang (Druide der Kralle) Enkelin: Luna Wolkengesang Freunde Liebe Gute Freunde Shahanda Blütenstern Nyssaria Freunde Bekannte Abgeneigt Feinde Zitate " Nicht den Tod sollte man fürchten, sondern dass man nie beginnen wird zu leben. " "Ihr solltet froh sein wenn ich nur euer Gesicht Zerfetze, Schänder!" "Man muss sein Leben aus dem Holz schnitzen, das man zur Verfügung hat." "Tod allen Feinden welcher der Natur und ihrer Gewalt Trotzen!" Kategorie:Nachtelfen Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Druiden